Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and a method of driving the organic light emitting display device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting display device is coming into the spotlight as a display device which has advantages such as a fast response rate, high light emitting efficiency, high luminance, and a wide viewing angle because of the use of an organic light emitting diode which emits light by itself.
Such an organic light emitting display device arranges subpixels including organic light emitting diodes and driving transistors for driving the organic light emitting diodes in a matrix form and controls brightness of subpixels selected by a scan signal according to a gray scale of data.
Circuit elements of the organic light emitting diodes and the driving transistors within each subpixel in an organic light emitting display panel have unique property values.
For example, the organic light emitting diode may have a threshold voltage as a property value, and the driving transistor may have a threshold voltage and mobility as property values.
The circuit element within each subpixel may deteriorate according to a driving time and thus has one or more variable property values. Since circuit elements within each subpixel have different deterioration degrees, characteristic variations may be generated between the circuit elements.
The characteristic variations between the circuit elements within the subpixel may cause non-uniform brightness of the organic light emitting display panel, thereby reducing a picture quality.
Accordingly, a compensation technology for sensing and compensating for a threshold voltage and mobility of a driving transistor of the organic light emitting display panel and a compensation technology for sensing and compensating for degradation of the organic light emitting diode have been developed.
However, in order to sense and compensate for the threshold voltage and the mobility of the driving transistor and sense and compensate for the degradation of the organic light emitting diode, subpixels should be designed to have a suitable structure.
Particularly, in order to sense the degradation of the organic light emitting diode, individually controlling the on and off states of two transistors for separately controlling voltage states of a gate node and a source node (or drain node) of the driving transistor is typically required.
In this case, two or more gate lines are needed on each subpixel line, which causes the aperture ratio of the organic light emitting display panel to deteriorate.